


Whiz Kid

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble - Starsky contemplates his relationship with Hutch - and comes up with an unusual analogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiz Kid

People didn't understand how it was with him and Hutch.

He didn't really understand it either, so he figured it was better not to try.

When he did think about it, like today, and only because he'd spent an hour in traffic listening to him curse the DA for letting Moretti walk, knowing the whole time the only person Hutch really blamed was himself, all he could come up with was that Hutch and him were kind of like Cheez Whiz. Something he never should have said out loud.

"We're like what?" Hutch sputtered. He'd had three beers by then, and the alcohol and the guilty pleasure of two double cheeseburgers had taken the edge off his anger.

"Cheez Whiz."

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"I'm saying you gotta accept Cheez Whiz for what it is."

"Crap in a jar?"

"Says the guy who just ate two cheeseburgers smothered in the stuff."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Ever read the ingredients?"

"God, no."

"Exactly. Some things are best left a mystery. Like us."

Hutch smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He tasted of beer and burger and something else Starsky couldn't name.

Or pronounce.


End file.
